


tear my panties apart not my heart

by peachfever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Sexual Content, poly cool kids, tagging as i go yall, validate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfever/pseuds/peachfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey welcome to this hot mess this gon be chaptered snippits of nsfw poly cool kids prefaced with sexting also i stole parts from a lot of the phone conversations from tumblr bc im a filthy thief pls enjoy ty</p><p> </p><p>fun fact it is rlly weird writing porn involving a dude named sour cream lemme tell yall</p>
    </blockquote>





	tear my panties apart not my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfever/gifts).



> hey welcome to this hot mess this gon be chaptered snippits of nsfw poly cool kids prefaced with sexting also i stole parts from a lot of the phone conversations from tumblr bc im a filthy thief pls enjoy ty
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact it is rlly weird writing porn involving a dude named sour cream lemme tell yall

**TODAY AT 6:27 PM**

**Jen:** heeeey so u been gettin’ all touchy with SC lately huh???

 **Jen:** dont think I dont got eyes on u boo I saw yall at yesterday’s rave gettin’ all NO HOMO on eachothers ass

 **Jen:** lil B catchin’ feels????

 **Me:** Kinda wanna support him emotionally, kinda wanna suck his dick to be honest

 **Jen:** KNEW ITTTTT

 **Jen:** dont worry I gotchu fam

 **Me:** Jenny please dont do anything weird

 **Me:** Jenny?

 **Me:** Fuck

 **Me:** I see you typing in group chat Jenny come back here please

 **Me:** Ok you’re the worst wingwoman in the world

 **Me:** Why did you say that

 **Me:** Oh

 **Me:** Thank you

 **Me:** Nevermind you’re dead to me I want all my snapbacks returned immediately

 

**TODAY AT 6:34 PM**

**SC:** do u guys think I should buy hot chaps or sour cream n onion chaps?

 **Jen:** definitely

 **Me:** Caprese salad

 **Jen:** anyways

 **Jen:** HEY BUCK! are you a top or a bottom???

 **SC:** woah jenny isn’t that like kind of like personal? Jeez...

 **Me:** Im an experience

 **SC:** omg dude

 **SC:** but like… damn. what kind of experience?

 **Me:** All of them. I bring a whole other level

 **SC:** woah. ya?

 **Me:** Yeah, youre jacking off physically but neglecting to jack off mentally and spiritually, you know

 **SC:** dude thats like profound

 **Jen:** he’ll rail u profoundly too

 **SC:** damn

 **Jen:** he’ll show u sometime right buck????

 **SC:** oh cool

 **SC:** wait like

 **SC:** like rail me profoundly sometime?

 **Jen:** nah not necessarily he bottoms too

 **Jen:** :)

 

* * *

 

 

A wave of heat pooled in Buck's cheeks at the timid whine he heard from Sour Cream, who was laying on the floor with his back leaning on the side of the couch. Buck, currently lazily trailing kisses along his friend's bare chest, glanced up with dark eyes, seeing a striking red creeping up SC's neck and coloring his cheeks; a lopsided smile crossed Buck's lips. "Haha, you're cute," he murmured, crawling further up SC's body so that he was straddling his friend, "Um, so, we don't gotta do nothing you don't wanna do. No hard feelings." SC's blush deepened noticeably, but with a small, affectionate smile. 

"Nah," SC drawled, hesitating a second before lifting his hands so that one settled on Buck's hip and the other on his clothed back, gently holding him in place, "S'cool. Like, do your thing, or whatever."

Figuring that was the closest thing to an explicit 'yes' he would get, Buck slipped a hand behind his friend's head, fingers tangling in his soft hair, before leaning down and gently brushing their lips together. They were shy at first -- despite Buck's best attempts at hiding his own shyness -- out of fear of overstepping each other's boundaries, or appearing too eager, or whatever the fuck else, but soon sweet kisses turned a bit firmer, a bit more forceful, a bit needier. It was Buck who got carried away first, pressing his hips down against SC's and groaning quietly into a deep kiss, earning a a groan from SC to match his own as his friend dipped his head back to lay on the couch cushions. Without wasting a minute Buck moved to mouth at SC's throat, happily sucking bruises into his pale skin, feeling as the other boy slipped one hand down to grope his thigh and the other to brace himself on the floor. Buck only stuttered his doings when he felt a weight against his back, and tried to look over his shoulder only to bump his cheek into something soft. He'd recognize that perfume anywhere.

 "Jenny?" chirped Sour Cream, who was raising a brow at her confusedly, the heat in his cheeks getting even redder.

Jenny grinned and winked, "What, you didn't think you were gonna have fun without your girl, did ya?" A brief pause, before she continued more seriously, "I mean, like, if that's cool! Like, if this is a two person date I totally get it, I just like got bored pretending to sleep in the other room but it's all--"

"I'm good if you're good, Sour C," Buck interrupted.

Sour Cream looked between the two of them for a minute before offering a smile and a one shouldered shrug.

"Nice!"

"Nice."

 Jenny, wasting no time shifting to straddle Sour Cream's legs, pressed her weight against Buck, sliding both her arms around to his front and tugging at his flannel and t shirt impatiently. Obliging with a soft laugh, Buck helped her get them off before returning to face SC, pressing their lips together eagerly, feeling his heart thudding like a mallet in his rib cage. Jenny peppered the back of his neck with tickling kisses, her hands winding around his waist to do far less innocent things. Breath hitching involuntarily as delicate fingers ghosted over the zipper of his jeans, SC noticed and glanced down, seeing Jenny's fingers toying with metal and denim. Smirking, SC tipped his mouth up so his lips could meet his friend's once again, his left hand shyly making its way to Jenny's wrist and stroking it. It wasn't long before their kisses deepened, turning from affectionate peppering to all tongue and teeth, and Buck found himself carefully guiding Jenny's hand hovering over his crotch -- the other one of her hands having been seized by SC -- away so he could grind his hips roughly down against his friend's, the two of them moaning loudly in unison at the friction. 

"Honestly, why do either of you still have your pants on?" Jenny punctuated the question by tugging softly at Buck's earlobe with her teeth.

"Why indeed," remarked Buck, before carefully shifting so he was sitting on his knees on Sour Cream's right side. Immediately he began to fidget with the waistband of the other guy's pants, and it took only a second before Jenny joined in and helped from the left side. Sour Cream was left laughing and squirming in between them.

Left only in orange and white striped boxers, SC was pushed back so he was propped up on elbows, this time by Jenny, who was only in panties and a loose t shirt. She straddled him, just as Buck had been earlier, only now they had far less layers of clothing between them, and she had a hand drawing slow circles around the tip of his hard cock against the fabric of his underwear. Buck had only gotten as far as unzipping his jeans before getting distracted. He watched as Jenny and SC began to kiss, softly at first, and then with more confidence, lust quickly making itself known. Buck didn't bother with shucking off his pants at this point, and instead he sidled up behind Jenny, using one arm to hold up his body and the other to grip her waist, and he rutted against her, the movement pressing her hips into Sour Cream's like dominoes. The two beneath him moaned and it ran down his spine like lightning, spreading his knees a bit before rutting into them again a bit more roughly. Jenny tilted her head up and to the side, lips parted and breath heavy, and Buck knew what she wanted and leaned over her, kissing her messily as best he could. Their kisses were more guttural than either of theirs with Sour Cream, a product of them knowing one another this way already -- intimately. He knew what she liked; his nails digging into her hip and pulling her body against his every time he rut into her. She knew what he liked; teeth tugging at his lower lip and whispering breathy nothings against his open mouth. 

 But it was different this time. Sour Cream's nails raked up and down Buck's rib cage while his mouth sucked hickies onto Jenny's exposed throat, earning soft whimpers from the two of them in turn, and every time Buck rutted against Jenny her hips rutted against his, and in a hot, moaning mess the three of them moved together. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach rapidly, and with a split second resolve he slid a hand across Jenny's hips to the front of her panties, tucking his hand past the waistband easily and dipping in his finger to, dragging them back up. She gasped silently against his mouth, moaning and arcing her spine against his stomach as his index finger worked fast circles around her clit, hips still grinding roughly against her ass and pressing her into Sour Cream. Buck's gaze went past Jenny's messy black hair to his other friend's hazy blue eyes when he felt his broad hand cupping the back of his neck, and Buck swallowed hard when he realized that Jenny was working Sour Cream's erection with her own free hand. Moaning loudly he propped his weight on his knees as much as he could so he could move his own free hand to his aching cock, wrestling it free from his jeans and stroking it frantically. Jenny came first with a guttural moan and a back arched like a cat, and at the sight Sour Cream was quick to follow, his throaty voice reverberating in Buck's ears. A moment later he finished too, with a softer moan but with knuckles white from clutching at anything they could find -- which turned out to be the side of Sour Cream's boxers.  

"So like," Sour Cream began later, after they were all sprawled half naked on top of each on the floor, "were you just... pretending to be asleep in the other room to eavesdrop?"

"Yeah," she admitted without pause, her fingers combing the blond hair from Sour Cream's forehead, with her head in Buck's lap.

"Cool, cool," stroking affectionate circles into Buck's palm, SC nodded absently.

"Told you I'm an experience," Buck remarked very seriously.

"So am I," added Jenny.

"Yeah... probably experiences I'll have to like, repeat, or whatever."

"Nice!"

"Nice."


End file.
